This invention relates to pumps for pumping a liquid, such as ink in inkjet printing systems.
In order to supply pressurized ink for ink-jet printing systems, a diaphragm style elastomer pump has been used in the ink supply for supplying ink to a printhead. The pump included a molded elastomeric membrane that was placed below a rigid chamber. The perimeter of the membrane was placed against the brim of a pump chamber. The membrane was held in place with a crimp sleeve that ran along the perimeter of the membrane. The crimp sleeve was crushed to force the membrane against the chamber brim.
An overmolded diaphragm pump is described for applying pumping force to a liquid. The pump structure includes a rigid substrate having at least one chamber opening, and an elastomeric diaphragm and sealing structure fabricated of an elastomeric material. This diaphragm and sealing structure is overmolded over a portion of the rigid substrate and includes at least one diaphragm portion extending over a corresponding chamber opening. A gland seal portion makes a seal between the elastomeric diaphragm and sealing structure and a mating part.